Alley cat
by Hghawthorne
Summary: When Rose,Gavin,and Sadi Bear move,they encounter love,insecurities,battles,sadness,and more. This summary sucks but I promise the story is so much better.
1. Eyes

AN: Hi! It's Rose. This is my first story,so please don't characters Rose,Sadi,Gavin,Sandra, and Parker are inspired by my best friends. I'm going to try to keep this entire story in one POV. Thx. By!W

Chapter 1,Eyes

Rose POV

I walk out onto the dark stage. Smooth my skirt out onto my tights. I Get a grip on the microphone,pull it of the stand. The spotlights turn on,and the music starts. I start tapping my foot.

"HE'S A HEARTBRAKER IN DISGUISE. THE BOY WITH THE BIG GREY EYES.

YOU WON'T MEET HIM IN THE STREET. YOU'LL ONLY WANT TO SEE HIM ON THE MOVIE SCREEN.

HES AN ALLY CAT. THE KINDOF BOY YOU NEVER WANT TO HEAR SCREAM. HES AN ALLY CAT. THE KINDOF BOY YOU'LL ONLY WANT TO HEAR ON THE MOVIE SCREEN. HES AN ALLY CAT. HE'LL SNEAK UP ON YOU AND HE'LL STILL YOUR LOVE. HES AN ALLY CAT. HE'LL BREAK YOUR HEART AND HELL WALK AWAY."

The lights snap on, and my older brother, Gavin walks into my room. I roll over. "Go away!" I snap,tossing my pillow over my head. "Oh I don't think so." He says,yanking the pillow off my head and dropping it on top of me. I turn around,my green eyes sparkling.

Suddenly,the pillows are flying. I'm jumping on my bed,and my sister is awake,all three of us screaming.

/

Im heading to my locker with my sister Sadi by my side after lunch. I was lucky enough to have my locker put right next to my sisters. She is my best friend. After we get changed into our gym things,we start stretching. We are playing ping pong. The teacher, puts us in girl boy pairs. The teacher pairs Sadi with a boy named Pollux Star. I get paired with a blonde named Peeta Mellark. When we head to a table,he introduces himself saying that he's never seen me before. I explain. "I just moved here. My mom died so my grandparents sent me and my siblings here to live." Peeta looks at the ping pong ball he's rolling around in his hand. "Sorry" he says. "About your mom I mean." I look up into his face,and notice his baby blue eyes staring into my bright green ones. "Should we get started?" He asks. I nod,and pick up my paddle.


	2. Conversation

**Chapter 2:conversation **

**Rose POV **

**"I can't believe that they make us eat this stuff" I heard a blonde moan to the other blonde standing beside her. I rolled my eyes at Sadi,who stood next to me laughing at there complaints. "this actually doesn't look half bad." I said to Sadi,a little to loudly, making sure the blondes heard me. The first one,she was wearing a pink knit hat,glared at me and the second one,who had on some knee high black boots,rolled her eyes. "What's wrong with them." I muttered to Sadi. "Sounds like they got off the wrong side of the bitch bus." She mumbled back. I burst out laughing. And the 2 blondes, knowing we were laughing at them,stalked off. Leaving there trays,there big butts swaying with every step. "Hey again." Said someone behind me. I turned around,and found myself face to face with Peeta Mellark. "Hi. I'm Sadi." Said you know who,leaning in front of me. She waved. "Peeta." He nodded at Sadi and she smiled back. "See ya" I said and walked off with Sadi. "Flirt much?" I asked. Indicating the encounter with peeta. "What" she said in reply. "Just trying to be friendly. You should try it sometime." I laughed. "D" I said "I talk to people. You know that." "Yeah" she said in an offending tone. "You said'see ya'. You were clearly getting rid of him." I stopped walking,right there in the middle of the cafeteria. "Sadi Erica Bear!" I said. Sadi stopped to. Clearly pissed at the public use of her middle name. "I was not trying to shrug him off." "So...You like him." Sadi said. We had started walking again. We sat alone at a table in the back."I do not like him." I stated. "So you were trying to get rid of him." Sadi said. "Damn you Sadi I do not like him and I most certainly was not trying to get rid of him." I realized I was shouting, so I lowered my voice to a whisper. "He seems nice enough,but I'm not ready right now." I hissed. "Fine" Sadi said. "I'm not eating this burger. You want it D? It looks like shit.""Im fine thanks." Sadi said,than looked away,towards the group of boys walking through the doors. I sighed. **


	3. Friends

**An:**hey! I would like everybody to know that I DON'T OWN HUNGER GAMES

Chapter 3: friends

Rose POV

"3 days at this school and we don't know anybody. But Peeta." She said this last part with a very teasing tone. "We'll maybe if you want to meet people you should stop hanging out with your unfriendly sister." Sadi glared at me. She turned towards our closet,grabbed 2 pairs of jeans,and then turned back. "black or denim?" I have absolutely no opinion on her wardrobe so I just shrugged. "Black I guess."

"Ok. You put these on." She stepped aside and I looked at my bed. The lower bunk. White wash skinny jeans,green strapless top with a sweet heart neckline. "D! I am not wearing that. It's so showy." I forgot to mention, the skinny jeans,were shorts. "And,It's J.A.N.U.A.R.Y. Not May. Not July. JANUARY! I swear if I wear that I'll freeze." But than she pulled out a white leather jacket and threw it at me. As well as a pair of see throu black tights. "Here."

/

"Are you not cold?" Peeta asked me during English. "What do you care" I asked,with a particular malice in my voice. He shrugged. "I don't." "Than why'd you ask?" I grumbled. Ok. So D is going to kill me. Why? 4 words. NO PROGRESS WITH PEETA.

/

"Hey girls." Said Gavin as we walked through the door. He had gotten here a few minute earlier,since the highschool is closer to home than the middle school. "Hey Gav." Me and D said at the same time,tossing our backpacks onto the counter in unison. "Anything new at P.M.S." "Nothing Is up at Panem Middle School,Gav." Said D annoyed. She didn't get while Gavin had to abbreviate everything. And she talks to me TALKS with text lingo. "Actually I have some news. During free period I made friends with a girl named Bonnie Harper during free period. Shes a year younger,in seventh grade,but she's really sweet." I grinned. Gav and D started clapping for my newfound friendship,and I got up from my stool and bowed. "Now we just have to get you to like Peeta." D said. And I groaned. Gavin smiled. And Sadi giggled.


	4. Party

An: hey guys. So sorry about the lack of interesting topics and hunger games characters. I promise there's gonna be more HG people in this chapter.

Chapter 4: Party

Rose POV

"guess what I got" said Gavin as he walked around the corner into the living room. "What?" Me and Sadi said in unison,and giggled. "An invitation, To a party." Sadi grins. I roll my eyes."and" says Gavin. I knew there was more. "I can bring 2 guests." I groan. I know what that means. Sadi does to. "We're going to a party. We're going to a party." She says in a singsongy voice. "Yep" Gavin says. "A guy named Finnick Odairs parents are out of town,so he has the house to himself." I sigh. "So he's having a party." I grumble. "Exactly." Says Gavin. Pointing at me. "You can make some friends." Says Sadi. I don't know why she's so thrilled. she already has a friend. Her name is Katniss Everdeen,and D has been texting her all morning. "I'll go,but you can't make me talk to anybody." They agree.

/

"Try this on." Sadi says,tossing a garment bag over the back of the couch and on top of me. "What is it?" I mumble,removing the bag from over me. "Your dress." I groan.

/

"You girls look great." Says Gavin,throwing his arm over our shoulders. Sadi grins. I just shrug and stride towards the door. Just as I'm about to reach for the doorbell,the door opens,and I am met with the face of an attractive young man. He looks behind me,and sees Gavin just a few steps away,with Sadi trailing jogs up the steps and fist bumps the guy inside. "Sup Gav" says the boy inside. "Hey Finn." Gav replies. "Who are these lovely young ladies?" Asks the boy I'm assuming is Finnick,as he eyes me and Sadi,who has reached us and is standing next to me. "These girls." Gavin says,extending his arm around us again."are my lovely little sisters,Sadi and Rose." Sadi smiles,and I nod graciously." We'll let's get these lovely ladies inside before they freeze." Says Finnick,ushering us inside. When we step inside,I scan the room for anybody I know. I don't see anybody,until I notice Peeta Mellark step out of the hallway and into the living room. "Well you girls have fun now." Says Gavin,and walks away towards a group of highschool hotties. "We'll buy." Says Sadi and follows Gavin. I smooth my hands over my dress and go sit down on the couch. "Um,Hey." Says Peeta,sitting next to me. "Hi." I say,then look down. "Um,you Look nice." Says Peeta. He sounds nervous. "Thanks. So do you." I say. "Oh thanks." He turns away. "Hey sorry about my attitude in English Wednsday." I say. He shrugs. "No big deal." I still feel the need to explain. "Sadi made me wear the outfit and was in a bad mood because I had been arguing with her and." he cuts me off. "I said it was ok. So don't worry about it." I nod. "So you friends with Finnick?" He asks,trying to lighten up the conversation. "Oh me. No no. My brother Gavin got invited and Finnick said that he could bring me and Sadi. So" Peeta nods. "My brother dragged me here." I nod."So Gavin's your brother?" I nod. "Yeah and the girl that talked to you in the lunchroom Tuesday is my sister Sadi." "Cool" Peeta says. "So you got a brother?" "Yeah." He nods "Yeah two actually." He proceeds to tell me about all the crazy things his brothers have gotten him into,and in turn I tell him of some of me and Gavin and Sadis adventures. We laugh at each others tales for almost 2 hours,when Gavin comes to tell me he's leaving. "By Peeta." I say. "See you tommorow." "By." He says. I wave and then walk away.


	5. Smile

An:**hey everybody. Sorry this story sucks. Please review and tell me what needs to be changed. There's probably gonna be some drama in the next few chapters. I will introduce some new characters as well. So from the "alley cat team" Rose,Sadi,and Gavin. **

**Chapter 5:smile**

**Rose POV **

**I was smiling when I woke up this morning. I was smiling when I walked to school with my brother and sister. I was smiling as Sadi and I parted ways with Gavin at the corner. I was smiling as I got my books. I was smiling all through class. Now it's time for English,with . I am still smiling. I walk into the classroom and take my seat in front of the teacher. Sadi sits next to me(we have the same schedule), but some cute guy was standing next to her locker so she stayed back to flirt. I was the first one to class. "Good morning ." I say cheerily as I set my books down on my desk. He looks up from the paper he is reading. "Oh. Good morning Rose. how are you today?" "I'm fine." I reply. The smile still on my face. "And you?" I ask. "Oh I'm Fine just fine." "We'll that's good." I look out the window,than her the chair behind me scoot out. I turn. "Hi Peeta." I chirp. I sound like a bird. My voice is so high for some reason. "He looks up from the scribbles on his notes. "Hey." He smiles. I smile even wider. "I had a good time at Finnicks party last night." I say. Peeta nods. "Yeah. I did to." I turn back around in my seat. Class starts then. The seats have been filing up since Peeta entered. We pass out books. We are reading Romeo and Juliet. Halfway through class,a note lands in front of me. I make sure the teacher isn't looking,than I open it. It says: **

_Meet me at lunch. _

_Peeta _

I closed the note and smiled again.

**An: Sorry this was so short. I'm going to do the meet with Peeta in chapter 6. W**


End file.
